


Sylvesternacht im fremden Bett

by BabyGusty



Category: Tatort, Tatort: Münster
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGusty/pseuds/BabyGusty
Summary: Boerne und Thiel erwachen zum Jahreswechsel nicht nur in einem fremden Bett, sondern auch noch eng miteinander umschlungen. Nackt.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sylvesternacht im fremden Bett

Die Neujahrsnacht.  
Seit Anbeginn der kalendarisch dominierten Zivilisation eine magische Zeit. Eine handvoll Stunden, die unabhängig von den Jahren zu existieren scheinen, die sie verbinden. Magisch in ihrer Entrücktheit. Eine Nacht im Jahr, in der Alles möglich scheint, in der die Grenzen zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit in einem bunten Feuerwerk verwischen.

Der nächste Morgen ist meist weit weniger magisch und verzaubert höchstens aufgrund der Kopfschmerzen, die den Rest des Tages, und vor allen Dingen die letzte Nacht, unwirklich erscheinen lassen.

Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne erwachte überraschenderweise ohne solche. Er erwachte, ohne jedoch die Augen zu öffnen, und fühlte sich blendend. Denn er lag in den Armen einer Frau. Er wusste nicht genau, um wen es sich handelte. Der letzte Abend schien sehr lange her zu sein. Doch er kannte schließlich seinen eigenen Geschmack und vertraute sich selbst in dieser Hinsicht blind. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht drehte er sich um, kuschelte sich an den weichen Körper neben ihm und döste weiter.

Hauptkommissar Frank Thiel wurde ebenfalls auf die sanfteste Art und Weise Morpheus’ Armen entrissen, die er sich vorstellen konnte: Eine Frau lag in seinen Armen und schmiegte sich an ihn. Das letzte Mal, das er sein Bett mit einer Vertreterin des anderen Geschlechts geteilt hatte, war bereits so lange her, dass es ihm beinahe egal war, wer genau neben ihm lag. Dann jedoch entsann er sich vage, sehr sehr vage des letzten Abends, den er auf Staatsanwältin Klemms Sylvesterparty verbracht hatte. Seine Augenlider flatterten panisch auf.  
Betend, dass es nicht Wilhelmine Klemm war, die friedlich in sein Ohr atmete, drehte er sich um. Seine Gebete wurden erhört, zumindest teilweise: Er lag nicht neben der Staatsanwältin. Er lag allerdings auch nicht neben einer Frau. In seinen Armen, liebevoll an ihn gepresst, schlummerte Professor Boerne.  
Thiels Reaktion war verständlich: „WUHA!“  
Der gedämpfte Kriegsschrei weckte Boerne, der nun ebenfalls die Augen öffnete. Benommen starrte er Thiel erst an, dann rief er: „AH! Thiel! Wa-was machen Sie denn in meinem Bett?“  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich Sie auch fragen! Und das ist mein Bett!“  
Sie setzten sich auf, nicht ohne vorher ein gehöriges Stückchen voneinander ab zu rücken. Und plötzlich brachen sie erbarmungslos über Boerne hinein, die Kopfschmerzen, just in dem Moment in dem sie beide bemerkten, dass sie splitterfasernackt waren.  
Boerne fasste sich als erster wieder. Er sah sich verwundert um. „Das ist ja überhaupt nicht mein Bett.“  
„Sag ich doch“, brummte Thiel.  
„Ihres allerdings auch nicht, Herr Hauptkommissar, soviel steht fest.“  
Sie tauschten einen beunruhigten Blick. Sie sahen sich in dem Zimmer um, das freundlich vom Tageslicht erhellt wurde. Es kam ihnen beiden gleichsam unbekannt vor. Was ihnen bekannt vorkam, waren ihre Klamotten, die wüst über den ganzen Raum verteilt waren, als hätte sie jemand kunstvoll so drapiert.  
Mit gegenseitiger Hilfe klaubte jeder seine Kleider zusammen. Sie zogen sich stumm an, was in Boernes Fall eine seltene Reaktion war.  
„Wir verlassen dieses Zimmer gemeinsam!“,zischte er Thiel zu, der seinerseits dankbar für den Vorschlag war. Er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie jemandem begegnen würden. Vermutlich demjenigen, dem Bett und Wohnung gehörten. Für diesen Fall wollte er moralische Unterstützung an seiner Seite wissen. Oder wenigsten Professor Boerne.

Sie taten es. Jemandem begegnen. Auf dem Flur stießen sie auf Wilhelmine Klemm, verpennt und nur mit einem alten Frotteebademantel bekleidet, aber fröhlich wie der junge Frühling.  
„Frohes neues Jahr!“, grüßte sie. „Na, gut geschlafen?“ Die Art wie sie bei diesen Worten mit den Augen zwinkerte ließ folgende Schlussfolgerungen zu: erstens, sie wusste, dass Thiel und Boerne gemeinsam in einem Bett geschlafen hatten; und zweitens, sie wusste mehr als sie. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Männern, die keine blasse Erinnerung mehr an den letzten Abend, geschweige denn die Nacht hatten. Sie murmelten ihr ebenfalls ein frohes neues Jahr zu.  
„In der Küche ist Kaffee und Tee, den müssen Sie sich allerdings noch machen. Ich geh jetzt baden, falls die Herren nichts dagegen haben. Hat es Ihnen wenigstens gefallen?“  
Boerne tauschte einen Blick mit Thiel. „Hat uns was gefallen?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach.  
„Na, die Party!“  
„Ach, die. Ja. Spitzenparty.“ Er klang wenig überzeugend. Thiel nickte einfach mit Leidensmine, seine Kopfschmerzen wuchsen von Minute zu Minute.

In der Küche wartete die nächste Überraschung auf sie, die Thiel nun beinahe für den Rest des Jahres genug gab. Während nämlich Boerne Kaffee aufsetzte, schlenderte Herbert Thiel, nackt wie am Tage seiner Geburt, herein. Er reckte sich, er streckte sich, er zwinkerte seinem Sohn mehr als auffällig zu und exklamierte: „Frohes neues Jahr alle zusammen!“  
Boerne zuckte ob der Lautstärke dieser Verkündigung sichtlich zusammen.  
„Morgen“, nuschelte er. „Ihnen auch. Frohes Neues. Und so.“  
Thiel grummelte etwas ähnlich Kohärentes.  
„Seid noch verpennt, was? Habt ja auch ordentlich zugelangt bei der Bowle gestern.“ Er lachte fröhlich, wie ein Mann, der sich an jedes Detail der vergangenen Stunden erinnerte. „Und danach – mein lieber Mann!“ Ein weiteres, wissendes Augenzwinkern in Richtung seines Sohnes.  
„Was danach?“, hakte Dieser alarmiert nach. Ihm gefiel der Unterton in seines Vaters Worten nicht.  
„Na ja, danach halt. Spielt hier bloß nicht die Unschuldslämmer. Minchen und ich, und vermutlich auch die Wicherts von nebenan, haben euch hören können.“ Er seufzte neidvoll. „So jung müsste man wieder sein.“  
Thiel hielt das für eine sarkastische Bemerkung.  
„So, ich geh jetzt baden. Ich empfehle mich.“  
Keiner der beiden wies ihn darauf hin, dass die Badewanne bereits besetzt war. Doch da weder wildes Geschrei noch wütende Wortfetzen durch die geschlossene Tür zu ihnen herüber drangen, gingen sie davon aus, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte.  
Kaum, dass die beiden Badenden hinter verschlossenen Türen turtelten, sprang Thiel auf (aber vorsichtig, wegen der Kopfschmerzen): „Vergessen Sie den Kaffee – ich hau ab!“  
„Was? Aber wohin denn?“  
„Nach Hause, wohin sonst! Ich werde der Staatsanwältin nicht beim Frühstück in die Augen schauen und darin ablesen, dass sie denkt, wir beide hätten miteinander…“  
Boerne schloss sich seiner Flucht an.

Als sie draußen durch frostige, menschenleere Straßen wanderten, sprach Boerne aus, was auch Thiel beschäftigte: „Was ist, wenn Ihr Herr Vater recht hat und wir tatsächlich miteinander geschlafen haben?“  
„Meinen Sie, darüber denke ich nicht grad selbst nach?“  
„Können Sie sich denn an gar nichts mehr erinnern, Thiel? Oder haben Sie vielleicht irgendwelche euphorischen Glücksgefühle derzeit? War ich… gut?“  
Thiel blieb stehen, um seinen Vermieter und Nachbarn besser ungläubig anstarren zu können.  
„Also, so was kann echt nur von Ihnen kommen! Aber zu Ihrer Beruhigung: Nein, habe ich nicht!“ Das war eine Lüge. „Sie etwa?“  
Boerne schüttelte vehement den Kopf, auch wenn er wusste, dass das technisch unter den Begriff Schwindeln fiel. Denn bis auf die Kopfschmerzen fühlte er sich blendend.  
„Jemand muss Brennspiritus in die Bowle gemischt haben“, philosophierte der Professor. „Nur so lässt sich mein Filmriss erklären.“  
„Na klar. Geben Sie doch zu, dass Sie zu tief ins Glas geschaut haben gestern!“  
„Na, da war ich ja nicht der Einzige!“  
Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Schließlich räusperte Thiel sich, um eine wichtige, und sehr unangenehme, Frage zu stellen: „Gibt es eigentlich irgendwas, was ich wissen müsste, falls wir…?“  
„Keine Sorge. Bildung ist keine ansteckende Krankheit. Und schwanger werden können Sie auch nicht.“  
„Machen Sie nur Witze, Boerne. Sie halten das wohl für wahnsinnig komisch. Aber ich finde das überhaupt nicht witzig!“ Vielleicht doch. Ein winziges bisschen.  
„Ja, haha. Ich lach dann in zehn Jahren darüber.“ Aber in der Tat schmunzelte er noch innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten darüber, und dann stimmte Thiel einfach mit ein. So richtig herzlich konnten sie allerdings noch nicht darüber scherzen.

Derweil in der Klemmschen Badewanne:  
Herbert goss etwas Champagner in die bereits wieder leeren Gläser. Er reichte Wilhelmine eines davon durch Massen von nach Potpourri duftenden Schaumbergen.  
„Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass wir sie gehört hätten“, grinste er.  
Wilhelmine kicherte. „Und? Wie haben sie reagiert?“  
„Verbal überhaupt nicht, aber meine Worte haben gesessen, das spüre ich. Die verarbeiten noch.“  
Sie prosteten sich zufrieden zu.  
Staatsanwältin Klemm lenkte ein: „Irgendwann können wir ihnen ja sagen, dass das ein Scherz war.“  
„Aber, dass wir sie stockbetrunken ausgezogen haben, das erwähnen wir nicht.“  
„Wir wollen ihnen ein wenig Mysterium belassen. Das kann denen nicht schaden. Und ihrer Umwelt auch nicht: die sexuelle Spannung zwischen den beiden kann ja ganz Tibet mit Elektrizität versorgen.“  
Sie lachten heiter, ungeahnt der Folgen die ihr harmloser Scherz mit sich bringen sollte.

Denn die Zweifel, die an beiden Männern nagten, gemischt mit der Tatsache, dass sie sich so frisch und ausgeruht wie selten fühlten, verleitete sie zu einer waghalsigen Schlussfolgerung:  
„Also, theoretisch“, begann Boerne, „ließe sich doch ganz einfach herausfinden, ob und wenn ja was letzte Nacht passiert ist.“  
„Ach, tatsächlich?“ Thiel kickte einen erloschenen Feuerwerkskörper vom Gehsteig.  
„Nun, offensichtlich haben wir im Zustand eingeschränkter Kontrollfähigkeit etwas getan, das wir beide wollten, sonst hätten wir es ja gelassen, nicht wahr? Und wenn es uns gefallen hat, dann… spricht doch nichts dagegen, wenn wir es…“, er blickte zu Thiel hinüber in dessen Gesicht sich die gleiche Unsicherheit spiegelte, „wiederholen.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Um sicher zu gehen!“, verteidigte er sich. „Ich meine, Herrgott!, wir leben im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert, Thiel! Jetzt kommen Sie mir bloß nicht mit irgendwelchen spießigen Verklemmtheiten! Und wenn es uns nicht gefällt, können wir es ja einfach jederzeit abbrechen und uns damit begnügen, dass wohl doch nichts passiert ist letzte Nacht. Also? Was sagen Sie dazu?“  
Thiel schluckte. „Gute Idee, eigentlich“, gab er zu. Es war zumindest die beste Idee, die er dieses Jahr gehört hatte.  
Boerne wirkte überrascht. „Wirklich? Sie sind dafür?“  
„Ja, schon. Aber nicht heute!“  
Boerne dachte an seine Kopfschmerzen und stimmte zu. „Morgen.“  
„Morgen klingt besser.“

Der Tag verrann, die Nacht hinterließ Spuren auf beiden Gemütern, und schließlich verging auch der nächste Tag, an dessen Abend Thiel sich vor Boernes Tür wiederfand. Frisch gebadet und in seinem besten Hemd.  
Der Professor hatte an alles gedacht, um die Situation so angenehm wie möglich zu machen: Entzündete Kerzen illuminierten das Schlafzimmer, Vivaldi dudelte aus den Lautsprechern seiner Anlage, sogar Sekt hatte er kühl gestellt. Alkoholfrei; er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Er geleitete Thiel zum Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie lächelten nervös. Sie stießen scheu mit dem Sekt an. Thiel bemerkte eine Reihe Accessoires auf dem Nachtschränkchen, von Gleitcreme über Kondome bis hin zu etwas, das er sich zu definieren weigerte.  
„Dass eines klar ist“, deklarierte Boerne plötzlich, „ich bin nicht unten!“  
„Hm?“  
„Beim Sex.“ Er nahm ein Buch hervor, das zwischen dem anderen Kram auf dem Nachtschränkchen gelegen hatte. Darin blätterte er kurz, fand das Gesuchte und hielt Thiel die bebilderte Seite unter die Nase. Mit dem Finger deutete er auf einen der beiden abgebildeten Männer: „Das mache ich nicht!“  
„Ach. Und wer sagt, dass Sie das vorgestern Nacht nicht gemacht haben? Was macht Sie denn so sicher, dass sie oben sind?“  
„Ich bin einfach nicht der Typ für so etwas. Zu Ihnen passt das eher. Sie haben so eine passive Hundepersönlichkeit. Unterwürfig. Sie verstehen schon.“  
„Ich glaub, ich steh im Wald! Das mach ich auch nicht!“ Thiel konnte sich zwar vorstellen, je länger er das Bild betrachtete, dass ihm das unter Umständen und nur bei Boerne gefallen könnte, aber eher kündigte er seine St. Pauli-Fanclubmitgliedschaft, als dass er dieses laut aussprach. Da sich nun jedoch unentschlossenes Schweigen über sie legte, lenkte er ein: „Wir müssen ja auch nicht direkt beim ersten—“  
„Oder beim zweiten.“  
„Oder beim zweiten Mal alles machen. Es gibt doch bestimmt auch andere, äh, Möglichkeiten.“  
„Na ja, sicher, davon gehe ich aus. Ich meine, viele Wege führen nach Rom.“ Er lachte betont leichtfertig, konnte Thiel und auch sich selbst damit jedoch nichts vormachen.  
„Also dann“, Boerne stellte die Gläser außer Reichweite. „Ausziehen!“  
Er begann, an Thiels Hemdkragen zu nesteln, doch dieser schlug ihm auf die Finger.  
„Moment mal, ja! Was ist mit Küssen? Ich meine, wir können ja erstmal mit Küssen anfangen. Wenn uns das schon nicht gefällt, können wir nämlich den ganzen anderen Kram sein lassen.“  
„Guter Einwurf.“ Daran hatte Boerne gar nicht gedacht. Er rückte näher an Thiel heran.  
„Geben Sie sich ruhig keine Mühe, Herr Thiel.“ Sie kamen sich noch näher.  
„Das gleiche gilt für Sie, Professor.“ Noch näher. Und küssten sich. Beide versuchten, so wenig Enthusiasmus wie möglich in diese Zusammenkunft zu legen. Beide scheiterten dabei kläglich.

Als Thiel Boernes Lippen auf seinen spürte, gab er automatisch nach und öffnete den Mund. Boerne nahm diese Einladung natürlich ohne Zögern an. Er legte seine Arme um Boernes Nacken. Er fühlte die Nähe, wie ihre Körper sich berührten. Ihm wurde sehr, sehr heiß.  
Boerne glitt in Thiels Arme, eine Hand kroch wie selbstverständlich über Thiels Oberschenkel. Er wünschte, er hätte kein Hemd mehr an.  
Sie unterbrachen sich hastig.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, Sie sollen sich keine Mühe geben“, beeilte Boerne sich zu sagen, ehe Thiel bemerken konnte, dass ein rötlicher Schimmer auf seinen Wangen erblühte. Thiel sagte gar nichts. Er wollte weiterküssen, aber er traute sich nicht, einen diesbezüglichen Vorschlag zu machen.  
„Und?“, fragte er doch nach einer Weile, „War es sehr schlimm?“  
Boerne, dessen Wangen sich noch tiefer verfärbten, schüttelte den Kopf. Sie lächelten sich aufmunternd zu.  
„Also, Thiel, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne… ich meine, das war… machen wir jetzt vielleicht mal weiter?“  
Er bekam keine Antwort, denn statt Worte drückte Thiel sich durch ein deutliches Mehr an Leidenschaft beim nächsten Kuss aus.

Boerne ließ sich von ihm das Hemd aufknöpfen. Den Rest seiner Kleidung legte er selbst ab, etwas fahrig, wie er bemerkte. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht auf die Frage konzentrieren, warum er dem Folgenden so entgegenfieberte, denn kaum waren sie nackt, wurde er sanft aufs Bett gedrückt. Ehe er sich’s versah, lag Thiel über ihm und ließ seine Hände wandern. Und seine Zunge. Das war mehr als er erwartet hatte. Das konnte der Pathologe so nicht auf sich beruhen lassen! Er tat es Thiel gleich, berührte jeden Flecken Haut, den er erreichen konnte mit jedem Körperteil der ihm zur Verfügung stand. Er brauchte seine Hand nicht zwischen ihre Hüften zu schieben, um zu spüren, dass sie beide mehr als willig waren, ihr Experiment fortzusetzen.  
Er war dennoch nicht derjenige, der nach einer Zeit des Küssens und des Streichelns die Photographie wieder zur Sprache brachte und einen eindeutigen Vorschlag machte. Boerne hielt inne.  
„Das… du willst das wirklich?“, fragte er ungläubig nach. Nicht, dass ihm das nicht gefallen würde, aber sicher war sicher.  
„Ja natürlich, sonst würd ich’s doch nicht vorschlagen“, erklärte Thiel ungeduldig, machte allerdings keine Anstalten, Boerne aufstehen zu lassen.  
„Okay. Wir müssen uns loslassen, wenn ich aufstehen will und das, äh, Zubehör holen.“  
Die Arme um ihn lösten sich widerwillig.

„Und? Hast du irgend etwas bemerken können?“ Fragte Herbert, der gegenüber Wilhelmine beim Italiener saß und an einem Stück Pizzabrot knabberte. Die Staatsanwältin hatte von ihrem Arbeitstag berichtet, der sie natürlich mit Thiel und Boerne zusammengeführt hatte.  
„Völlig neben der Spur, und zwar Einer wie der Andere. Deine Bemerkung muss sie ganz schön aus der Fassung gebracht haben. Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen doch bald die Wahrheit sagen.“  
„Ja, morgen. Geben wir ihnen noch eine schlaflose Nacht.“  
Sie prosteten sich zu.

Thiel lag auf dem Rücken unter Boerne und stöhnte laut.  
„Hab ich dir wehgetan?“, rief der Pathologe erschrocken auf. Thiel nickte schwach und spürte, wie Boerne sich zurückzog.  
„Tut mir leid!“ Er senkte sich auf Thiel nieder und küßte ihn fiebrig, Entschuldigungen murmelnd.  
„Macht nichts. Mach weiter!“, forderte Thiel nachdem er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.  
„Was?“  
„Hier“, er angelte nach der Geltube und drückte sie Boerne in die Hand: „Nimm einfach noch mehr davon.“  
„Bist du sicher?“  
„Oh, ja!“  
Sie probierten hin und her, experimentierten mit einem und mehreren Fingern, bis keiner von ihnen es mehr hinauszögern konnte. Boerne drang langsam und so sanft es sein Zustand noch zuließ in Thiel ein. Nur ein kleines Stück zunächst, dann hielt er inne.  
„Weiter!“, brachte Thiel hervor.  
„Weiter?“  
„Bitte!“  
Noch ein Stück.  
„Weiter?“  
„Ja!“  
„Noch weiter?“  
Aber Thiel gab nur noch ein Wimmern von sich und kam, ohne dass Boerne ihn noch einmal zu berühren brauchte. Das war alles, was noch fehlte. Boerne begrub sich in ihm, schaffte zwei Stöße und gab seinem eigenen Orgasmus nach.  
Er kollabierte in Thiels Arme.

Etwa eine gute halbe Stunde später lagen Thiel und Boerne immer noch im Bett. Nebeneinander diesmal, sauber und bereits wieder ruhig atmend.  
„Ich sage nur: passive Hundepersönlichkeit“, sagte Boerne triumphierend.  
„Halt bloß die Klappe.“ Aber Thiel meinte es nicht so, schließlich war es sein eigener Vorschlag gewesen. Und ziemlich gut hatte er es außerdem gefunden. „Und jetzt?“  
Boerne wandte ihm fragend den Kopf zu. „Was, und jetzt?“  
„Ich meine, was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Wie wäre es mit schlafen? Ich bin ziemlich müde.“  
Thiel rollte mit den Augen: „Ich meine überhaupt! Tu bloß nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, was ich meine!“  
„Ach so, das. Hm. Willst du denn… so weitermachen?“  
Sie tauschten einen Blick.  
„Nur, wenn du auch willst“, antwortetet Thiel schließlich zögernd.  
„Gut.“ Boerne nickte vor sich hin, wiederholte das Wort noch einmal und wusste dann nicht mehr, was er sonst noch sagen sollte.  
Thiel griff nach seiner Hand. „Also dann, gute Nacht.“  
„Ja, gute Nacht.“  
Sie drehten sich zueinander um.  
„Übrigens“, konnte Thiel sich nicht verkneifen diesmal das letzte Wort zu haben, „hab ich gelesen, dass der passive Partner eigentlich der Dominante ist.“ Er wartete, dass Boerne sprachlos nach Luft schnappte, doch statt dessen murmelte der Professor: „Ein haltloses Gerücht, das in die Welt gesetzt wurde, damit Leute wie du sich besser fühlen. Und jetzt schlaf endlich, ehe ich dir noch mal zeige, wer hier der Dominante ist. Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich das nicht könnte.“  
„Würde mir nie einfallen.“ Und weil er diesmal wirklich das letzte Wort behalten wollte, schnitt er Boernes Antwort mit einem Kuss ab. Er beschloss, sich zu merken, dass dies ein äußerst effektives Mittel zu sein schien, den Professor zum Schweigen zu bringen.

~Ende~


End file.
